Maaf
by usaoda
Summary: Cara meminta maaf ala Mayuzumi itu seperti... [MayuAka] A req from Milacchi!


**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays**

**Disclaimer:** Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**Maaf** © me!

**Warning(s):** OOC, typo(s), terlalu pendek, sho-ai, dll.

**Summary:** Cara meminta maaf ala Mayuzumi itu seperti...

_Dedicated for Mila-sama_

_Happy reading!_

* * *

"Chihiro,"

Nihil.

"...Chihiro."

Hening.

"Chihiro." Suara meningkat.

"..."

Sudah mencapai batas, akhirnya dengan lantang ia memanggil sekali lagi. "Mayuzumi Chihiro!"

Merasa telinganya sedikit gatal, pemilik nama hanya menutup _light novel_ yang tengah ia baca lalu menatap kosong kedua manik dwiwarna. Ekspresi datar, seperti biasa. "Apa?"

"Aku sudah memanggil tiga kali, saat aku meneriakkan namamu kau baru merespon. Sudahkah rongga telinga kotormu kau bersihkan?" Akashi mengernyitkan dahi. Terlihat begitu jelas bila pemuda itu jengkel akan tanggapan Mayuzumi yang begitu lambat.

"...itu berarti kau memanggilku sebanyak empat, bukan tiga kali." Rasanya salah satu tangan pemuda surai merah ingin sekali melempar gunting ke arah otak berisi karakter _loli_ hingga tak bersisa darah sedikitpun. Tetapi, demi apa, ia tidak bisa karena Mayuzumi adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Pengulangan, Mayuzumi adalah kekasih Akashi.

Semua berawal ketika Akashi menghampiri Mayuzumi di atap sekolah. Mayuzumi sendiri bingung sejak kapan ada orang dapat melihat keberadaannya yang begitu tipis, namun itu bukan masalah pokok. Tiba tiba saja Akashi mengucapkan perintahnya kepada Mayuzumi sambil menodong gunting merah, "jadilah kekasihku, ini perintah.". Kira kira seperti itu.

Alasan mengapa ia langsung menerima pernyataan cinta—err, perintah cinta—Akashi? Apalagi kalau bukan sayang nyawa? Masih banyak hal yang menarik dilakukan sebelum mengakhiri hidup, seperti menonton season baru anime favorit, mengumpulkan figur figur, menikahi karakter idaman dan lain lain... lupakan kalimat terakhir.

Mungkin Akashi sedikit menaruh harap pada Mayuzumi, walaupun ia berpikir bahwa kekasihnya akan mengucapkan kata maaf atau semacamnya. Entah mengapa Akashi tidak suka jika prediksinya salah, lebih tepatnya harapan sang emperor tidak diindahkan.

Cihuy.

"Oh, jadi seperti itu caramu meminta maaf, Chihiro?" ditambah tatapan tajam yang membunuh. Jangan tanya seberapa tajamnya tatapan itu. Bahkan Mayuzumi memilih untuk memperhatikan benda lain pada apartemennya ketimbang membuat kontak mata Akashi guna menghindari kegugupan dalam hatinya.

"Maaf." Singkat, padat, jelas. Akashi sendiri tidak merasakan penyesalan saat pemuda itu meminta maaf.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk mengucapkan kata maaf sebagai penyesalanmu." Ia melipat kedua tangan tepat di depan dadanya.

Kali ini gilian Mayuzumi yang mengerutkan dahi. "Lalu apa perintahmu?"

Akashi beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki. "Sesuatu yang membuatku semakin tergila padamu," lalu berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong menuju dapur.

Syukurlah Mayuzumi masih memiliki ide yang brilian untuk memenuhi perintah Akashi. Akhirnya ia pun ikut berjalan menyusul kaptennya. Mata kelabu itu menangkap sosok yang sedang membuat minuman, kemungkinan teh, dan membelakangi Mayuzumi.

Kedua kakinya berjalan mendekat. Sedikit mengintip pergerakan tangan Akashi sebelum Mayuzumi memeluk tubuh dan meletakkan dagu pada salah satu bahu Akashi. Sontak yang bersangkutan menghentikan kegiatannnya.

"Enyahlah. Kau menggangguku."

Tidak menjawab.

"Chihiro."

Mayuzumi sama sekali enggan melepas Akashi dari dekapan.

"Kau—" Akashi membalikkan kepala untuk memberikan tatapan tajam gratis pada Mayuzumi. _Bingo._

_CUP!_

Kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Tak lama setelahnya Mayuzumi melepas pelukannya kemudian meninggalkan Akashi seorang diri selepas ia berujar pelan. "Permintaan maaf,"

Mustahil seandainya Akashi tidak bereaksi akan ciuman Mayuzumi. Rona merah terlihat sangat jelas menghiasi kedua pipi Akashi. Perlahan ia menyentuh bibir ranumnya, mengingat lagi bagaimana lembutnya ciuman yang diberikan Mayuzumi.

Sementara itu, Mayuzumi tak kuasa menahan perasaan yang melonjak hebat seiring cepatnya jantung memompa darah diatas batas normal.

_Bodoh!_

**End.**

* * *

Note:

Ini terlalu pendeeeeek ;w;~

Setelah berdiam diri di kamar mandi terdekat, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menulis ini. Sebuah fict request dari _Mila-sama. MILA-SAMAAAAAAA—_yah, anehnya imajinasi mengalir tanpa hambatan kalau lagi nyium aroma sabun atau shampo disitu nyahahaha /plak

Halo! Saya author baru dalam fandom ini. Jadi mohon maaf bila ada kekurangan hehe.. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! Dan terima kasih saya ucapkan bagi para reader yang mau meluangkan waktunya membaca fict getjeh(?) saya! XDv


End file.
